


College

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [14]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas Waldenbeck isn't like anyone else Philip had ever met before. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.





	College

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be funny but it ended up kind of soft

Philip scribbled down the notes into his notebook as his professor rambled on. It was only his second week of college and he was already overwhelmed with the amount of classes he had. His mother was paying for him to go to one of the most expensive schools in the state so he obviously was going to try hard and take the courses she wanted along with some he liked. That ended ended with him juggling activities and classes that took up every day of his week. But he couldn't risk failing, so he had to pay attention, even if it wasn't that important.

Philip jumped when he felt someone nudge him. He looked over at the person seated next to him.

The boy had dyed blonde hair and bright blue eyes with dark bags underneath them. He was holding a coke bottle and a cab, grinning. 

"What?" Philip whispered.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!" He yelled, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He poured the coke into the car and drank it, glancing back at Philip. "Want one?"

Philip shook his head.

This was going to be a long year.

\- 

It was the end of the quarter and group projects were already being assigned because the teacher wanted to make sure they understood what they were taught. The teacher sorted them into pairs and of course Philip got stuck with the annoying blonde boy who actually had a name. It was Lukas.

They were doing fine, too. Philip took over, doing most of the work, just having Lukas do some math equations to help the process go faster. 

"Oh my god." Lukas sighed, laughing.

"What?" Philip asked without taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Dude, I thought seven was less than six."

Philop sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Nope."

"Well, duh." Lukas chuckled. "I just really suck at math."

Philip looked up at him. "Yeah, well, I do too.. don't worry about it." 

Lukas smiled at him and Philip could feel his cheeks heat up.

Maybe Lukas wasn't so bad.

-

It was fall now but it was surprisingly hot outside. It was the first time in weeks that Philip had been able to go outside without a jacket and not suffer. Everyone in his classroom were dressed like it was summer. Tank tops and jean shorts. 

Lukas sauntered into class that day, a big smile on his face. He ran up towards his seat next to Lukas and dropped his backpack on his desk. 

"Look at my-" He swung his leg up onto Philips desk. "Not pants!" 

For the first time in three months Philip found himself laughing with Lukas.

"Nice."

Lukas was kind of funny.

\- 

Christmas came sooner than expected and Philip was thankful. He got to go home and see his mom, thankfully. He missed her so much that it was almost painful. It was all he could think about for weeks.

Lukas helped though. He took Philip out on the weekends and they worked together on their homework and papers and even their projects. They were always texting when they weren't together. It was amazing. Someone who had started off so weird and kind of annoying had become one of the most important people in Philips life.

Lukas walked into the room with his head down, which was something unusual. He walked up the steps and sat down next to Philip without saying a word. 

Philip looked at him for a few seconds before nudging him. "Hey.. what's wrong?" 

Lukas sighed. "Its my dad.. I don't want to go home and have to deal with him."

"Then don't." Philip smiled. "Come home with me. My mom would love to meet you."

Lukas glanced at him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. We can fly out and come back together. You'll have fun." Philip nudged him. "I promise." 

Lukas nodded. "Yeah.. okay. I'll go."

Philip grinned, leaning his head on Lukas' shoulder.

This was going to be so much fun.

\- 

By the time January rolled around most of Philips classes had changed. But that wasn't the only thing that changed.

Lukas leaned down and pecked Philips lips. "I'm gonna miss having class with you."

"I'm gonna miss you more." Philip hummed, kissing him again. "Are you going to pick me up after class? We could go out to eat."

Lukas nodded. "Of course, baby, whatever you want."

Philip grinned, pulling Lukas down into another kiss.

This year was going to be amazing.


End file.
